


a question for ya'll

by theacademyis



Category: supermega
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Self-Indulgent, SuperMega - Freeform, general question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacademyis/pseuds/theacademyis
Summary: i have an idea for a fic but i need to know if yall would be imterested
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson, supermega - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	a question for ya'll

okay so would you guys be interested in a student/teacher fic?? they would both be of legal age (itd be college and not high school)

like matt would be 19 and ryan 26/27. 

this is brought on bc i had a massive crush on one of my teachers in high school (at the time i was 16-18 and he was 25-27 [the crush lasted three years dbsjkf]) and of course nothing happened but during that time i was rly into student/teacher fics bc i was like "god i wish that were me".

and i have ideas for one but i need to know if yall would be interested in that or if yall would be all "yuck, yucky!! student/teacher gross n yucky blah!!"

anyways please please PLEASE comment your thoughts on this bc i dont want you guys to be like "ur gross shut up" 

so, once again, they would both be of legal age bc i aint boutta write a ship where one is underage but "well the age of concent is 17 and matt is 17 so its technically ok" bc i aint about that so yeah uh give thoughts

also i promise im gonna update my other story soon, been depressed but ill upload the second chapter sometime next week i promise


End file.
